Riverdale: Changes
by Lzsmith8
Summary: Riverdale is about to see some changes! Will Jughead Jones realizes that a certain blonde friend means more to him than keeping up his girl-hating image? Will Betty Cooper discover where her heart really lies? Edited & Update coming soon!
1. Unwanted Changes?

A.N.: What-what-what's happening! I finished this thing forever ago, but never thought to post it until now. It's Jughead and Betty, our two favorite comic book characters. This is just a one-shot, but odds are with me that theres gonna be at least one person out there who'll like this story.

Warning: Mucho fluff and sappiness ahead. May cause rotting of teeth, or inexplicable drowsiness.

Disclaimer: I own a grand total of sixteen different necklaces, but Archie, Jughead, or the rest of the Riverdale gang? Nope!

/

_Changes_

_/_

Jughead Jones frowned, watching Betty storm out of Pop's Diner. Archie, the idiot that he was, had not gotten the right message Betty had been trying to get across to him. Instead, he ended up making a fool of himself, almost cruelly ignoring the poor blonde's feelings, favoring a certain rich heiress over her.

In doing so, he managed to awaken something that Jughead rarely saw; Betty's temper. He was rather impressed. It was quite the sight, Betty standing her full height, her hair flying, and her eyes flashing angrily, her entire lithe body almost shaking with rage. It had almost been amusing, until Archie went and opened his big mouth once again, causing her temper to snap, and her to lash out at the moron.

Betty Cooper was usually a rather placid girl, doing little to act violent or angry, being perfectly happy to act the nicey-nice next door neighbor. But tonight, Archie had pushed her a little too far, and she had snatched up Jughead's helpless bowl of pistachio ice cream, and dumped in on the redhead, making sure it got everywhere. Once she had completed said task, she simply got up and stomped out of the diner, her anger still coursing hotly through her blood.

Archie was currently trying to wash some of the ice cream out of his hair, but there was little chance of him getting it all out without the help of a long shower. Afore mentioned heiress, one Miss Veronica Lodge, who now had the coveted title of 'Archie's Steady Girlfriend' was currently sitting on one of the stools, coolly watching the redhead, making no effort to help him.

Jughead's frown deepened into a scowl, and he got off his stool, ignoring the happy couple. Archie was fine, he always was. Veronica ignored him, having no interest in catching the beanie-wearing teen's attention anyway. Said teen walked quickly for the door, his long legs getting him across the room in seconds. He had known Betty for as long as he had been living in Riverdale, and could honestly call her his favorite female in the entire city, excluding his mother and little sister. He knew her nearly as well as he did Archie, and he knew her temper wouldn't last.

The thin blonde was not one who could stay angry for very long, it was simply against her nature. He knew very well that the girl's anger would soon, if it had not already, turn into sadness, depression, and a newer development for the girl, bitterness. It just wasn't in her nature, or even in her chemicals, to stay angry.

He shoved the glass door open, stepping out into the cooler night air. He ignored Archie's whining voice calling his name, and looked around for Betty, more concerned for the beautiful blonde than the clueless redhead. He glanced a blonde ponytail disappearing around a corner, and started after it, knowing Betty's hairstyle anywhere.

Then he paused, blinking a few times in confusion of his thoughts. _Beautiful? Do I really think she's beautiful?_

Shaking his head quickly, Jughead continued walking. He reasoned with himself. He was a guy. A weird one perhaps, more interested in food than in girls, but a guy nonetheless. So, he thought Betty beautiful. She _was _pretty attractive; everyone who met her knew that. Emotions were confusing anyways, so it was best to just ignore them for the moment, and catch up with her, if only to make sure she was alright. Adjusting his beanie so it was slightly tilted on his head, he let his long legs follow the girl, still rather confused of his thoughts, and not entirely sure of his sanity.

****

The day had started so well for her. She had gone to her cousin's wedding, and had watched the ceremony with both joy and envy. It had been so romantic, and Betty had returned to Riverdale in an overly jubilant mood, giggly and smiling at everyone. She found herself in Pop Tate's Diner, and had gushed happily to a half-listening Jughead all the juicy details about the ceremony, ignoring the youth whenever he rolled his eyes, something he did often around her. She had spaced out a little, picturing her own wedding, and a certain red-headed teen that she imagined for the groom.

She had sighed dreamily for the third time, when Archie Andrews himself had arrived, his usual goofy smile on his face, his familiar brown eyes glittering cheerfully in her direction.

Then next five minutes of conversation were filled with hints, nudges and _nearly_ downright saying; "Propose to me now!" For a few seconds, it seemed as though the redhead was actually getting the hint, and the banter had gotten almost romantic, with Betty nearly swooning twice (and Jughead half gagging in the background). But of course, it didn't last.

Veronica Lodge, her best friend, and biggest rival had arrived, interrupting the moment. Betty might not have minded so much, if Archie hadn't suddenly turned around and asked the raven-haired women to be his steady girl. That had hurt, and Betty had, for once, unleashed her temper, and shouted at the clueless boy. She might have been able to regain control of herself, if in the next sentence the doofus hadn't said, "B-but Betty! I didn't ask you to marry me!"

That had been the snapping point for her, and she didn't remember exactly what she did. But she was pretty sure it involved ice cream and dumping it on Archie's empty head.

Losing her temper, though, was a draining experience for Betty, and when it suddenly sunk in exactly what had happened in the diner, her anger drained out of her, replaced by sadness. Sadness so deep, it sapped her strength, and she stumbled slightly as a sudden sob escaped her. She entered a soft circle of light under a street light and stopped completely, making no effort to quell the tears that were now running freely down her face.

Jughead felt as though he had taken root. He had been only a few feet behind Betty, and about to call her name, when he heard her first sob. He had froze. The world stopped spinning. The sun went super-nova. Aliens invaded the planet, took over and forced everyone into purple cow costumes. And Betty had stumbled into the circle of light and burst into tears. Jughead was terrified, furious with Archie, and confused, because even now, with tears running down her face, hair coming loose from her ponytail, clothes mussed from her hasty retreat from Pop's, Betty Cooper still looked stunning -no -beautiful in the combined ethereal lights of the moon and the lamp post.

Still not entirely sure of his sanity, Jughead forced his feet forward until he was standing just outside the sobbing girl's circle of light. He cleared his throat, terrified of what he was about to attempt, but willing to take a risk for Betty.

Betty froze, an icicle of fear momentarily stopping all movement. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She would rather curl up and cry her eyes out for a few hours, mourning her loss. The non-existent ice melted, and she turned her head, locating whoever was interrupting her tear fest.

And there was Jughead Jones, the one man on the planet she actually welcomed in interrupting her tears. He was staring at her with his familiar brown eyes, his expression one of concern and something else she was too distressed to identify. His beanie was slightly askew, sitting tilted on his head. His jacket was buttoned in the middle, draped loosely over his thin shoulders. Her lips parted slightly as she started to say his name. He beat her to it.

"Betty…" This was interesting. Once in a while, when Jughead had to read one of those sappy romance novels (not because he wanted to, but for his mother), he would read about how in the moonlight, things where revealed about the heroine that the hero would have never noticed in the daylight.

He thought it an exaggeration.

Now, as he watched Betty, he couldn't help but think there might just be some truth in those books. Her blue eyes were glittering with yet unshed tears, but they still sparkled eerily in the moonlight. Her expression was filled with pain, but the small smile that was flitting across her face somehow seemed to make his heart transform into a galloping stallion, one that raced around in his chest so fast, he was afraid it was going to damage something. Was it really the moonlight that made things so different?

Just seeing the beanie wearing boy was always doing strange things to Betty. Somehow, her problems seemed less troubling around him, and she found herself laughing at all his wisecracks, no matter how corny they were, or had badly she was feeling. Even now, in the midst of her tears, she couldn't help but feel somehow…better, seeing how concerned Jughead was for her.

But seeing Jughead also reminded Betty of a certain empty-headed teen, and the small smile on her face faded, and she turned away from the taller youth, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back more tears.

Jughead edged forward, no longer being able to just stand there as he watched the girl try to hide her tears. Invading the circle of light she was residing, he moved closer to Betty, debating whether he should touch her. She decided for him and started to walk away, a complete picture of sadness.

"Betty, wait."

She was now standing just at the edge of the light her back facing Jughead, her shoulders still quivering slightly. Her voice soft she asked, "Is-is it me, Juggie?"

Jughead moved closer to her, until one hand was resting on the lamp post, the other hanging limply at his side. He knew what the blonde was asking. "Bets', you know it has nothing to do with you." If ever there was a time Jughead had wanted to something violent to Archie, now was that time. _How could he hurt something so beautiful, so amazing, so perfect, and just...not care?_

"_Then why?!" _she whirled around, her blue eyes flashing angrily, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Why does he always choose _her _over me? Why can't he look at me the way he stares at _her? _Why can't _I_ ever get the happy ending _I _want?"

Wide-eyed, Jughead spread his hands defensively, not wanting to take on Betty's wrath without backup. Her eyes were still blazing with fury as she stalked closer to the boy. He was half glad she was no longer crying. Betty's tears always made Jughead's chest ache. Glaring up at him, Betty started to jab his chest, painfully, with her finger.

"I'm pretty." Jab. "I'm smart." _Jab_. "I'm athletic." **Jab**. "I can be funny." _**Jab**_. "So what the heck does _she _have that I don't?"

The girl went to Jab Jughead's chest again, when he grabbed her hand with his, holding it gently to his chest, his warm hand a sharp contrast to her cold fingers. Betty let out a small gasp, her eyes, still watery with tears, widening as she stared up at the boy.

Still gently holding her hand, he suddenly grinned, his teeth white. "Certainly not your temper!"

She snorted and pulled her hand away. "Come on Juggie, you know I can't hold a candle to Ronnie's temper."

Still grinning, he shoved his hands into his jacket, responding with, "Well, I think you were doing pretty well tonight. Even Pop looked impressed! You sure were angry."

Betty smirked, looking bitter, "'Course I was angry! That dumb Archie…" She looked away, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, once again starting to give in to her overpowering emotions.

Jughead frowned, his thick eyebrows furrowing, "I hate to admit it, but Archie was a huge jerk tonight. I'm really sorry, Betty."

She looked up at him, blue eyes wide with emotion, her hands shaking slightly, lying limply at her sides. She asked, her voice pleading, "W-will it always hurt this much Juggie? Will it always be s-so hard?"

With a resigned sigh, Jughead reached out to the girl, and pulled her into a gentle embrace, his mussed hair blowing gently in a sudden breeze. That seemed to be the final straw for Betty, and she broke down crying, _again_, sobbing hard into Jughead's chest, her hands pulling at him, trying to get closer. Biting his tongue against anything he was going to say, he simply pulled her closer, his long arms wrapping around her, her lithe body melting into his. Jughead couldn't help but marvel at how Betty seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, how he could easily rest his chin on the top of her head, which he did. He held her gently, silently amazed at how, even now; the blonde was still able to do crazy things to him, making his mind spin in wild circles, his heart fly around in his chest.

Betty was so confused. For as long as she could remember, Jughead had been a constant in her life, someone she could almost, but never did, take for granted. He was always right there for her, ready to crack her up with a corny joke, stand up for her against her rivals, hold her when she needed to be held. Heck, he had even cooked for her once or twice. Jughead was, though she would never admit it to him, or anyone else, her anchor, her dependent. The best friend she could always lean on.

But tonight…somehow, things seemed to be changing. His arms around her were no longer just comforting and familiar, but tonight she felt safe, as though there was nothing in the world that could touch her. It was so unfamiliar, yet, so welcoming as well. She was still crying weakly into Jughead's shirt, but, it was just easier to let him hold her, keeping her safe and warm.

But it couldn't last. Reluctantly, Betty pulled herself out of Jughead's arms, feeling, exhausted and flustered about the new perspective she had gotten in his arms. She nervously tugged some of her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling insecure. Avoiding his eyes, she started backing up, her face heating slowly as she began to blush. She managed to stammer out, "Th-thank you J-juggie. I-I've got to get going home now."

Raising his eyebrow, Jughead decided against trying to understand what was happening, and instead asked, "You want me to walk you home?"

Betty blushed harder, suddenly glad there was little light in the area, and stammered out, "N-no, thanks Juggie, b-but I'll walk myself home."

Thoroughly confused, Jughead blinked, looking at Betty with concern, trying to figure out what he did. There were still tears on her face, but it didn't look like she was still crying. She looked almost…flustered, which was perplexing, as it was just a hug between friends. _Right_?

She gave him a shaky smile, one that said she would be o.k., before turning and quickly walking away.

Betty left him standing there looking confused, one hand still resting on the lamp post, his beanie tilted on his head, his unruly hair looking more untamable that usual. In short, there was nothing different about him. Nope, Juggie looked exactly like he did every other day of the week. Nothing had changed.

…right?

Nothing.

Nothing had suddenly changed between them.

Nothing was suddenly so different it changed everything about their lives.

The two teens walked their separate ways, both lost in their emotions.

Changes were bad!

Changes meant growing up, insecurities, taxes!

But Jughead kept looking back, trying to figure why she suddenly looked so beautiful tonight, why he wanted to still be holding her.

But Betty kept looking at her hands, trying to understand why it was they missed touching him, why she missed him holding her.

And they both shared a thought, though they didn't know it.

"Perhaps something really has changed…maybe it's time _I_ changed things…"

_Changes_

End Note: Alrighty! There is my Jughead 'n Betty story. I like this pairing lots, and also like reviews lots too (wink wink). Let me know what you think people!

Review!


	2. Math and the Lunchroom

A.N.: To be honest, when I made the First Chapter of Changes, I didn't expect the reaction it got. Everyone likes their fic to be liked, but I didn't expect it, ya know?

But, since it is so popular, I have made another chapter. Technically, you could call this a companion piece, as you don't have to read chapter one to get it, but that's besides the point. Call it another one-shot or something.

Disclaimer: If I owned Archie and the gang, I would have a Jughead hat. But I don't, so I don't.

/

Changes

/

Jughead slid lower in his seat, trying to avoid Ms. Grundy's eyes. _Please not me, please not me, please not me..._But his luck seemed to be against him, and the silver-haired teacher called, "Mr. Jones! Perhaps you know the answer to my question?"

Flinching, the lanky youth sat up slowly, eyes darting hopelessly from one side to another, looking at his classmates pleadingly. No one met his eyes. With a long sigh he guessed, "Y is the co-efficient of negative X?"

Ms. Grundy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then a smile appeared on her features. "That's correct Mr. Jones. Now kindly take off your hat."

With a sheepish smile, Jughead did as ordered, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. Math was not his best subject, but if he made an effort, he could understand the questions and come up with the right answer. Ms. Grundy wrote a new equation on the board and glanced over her shoulder. "Mr. Andrews! Since you seem to already know my subject so well, why don't you answer the next question?"

Jughead glanced back to see a red-faced Archie pull away from an equally red Veronica. The panicked expression on the teenager's face made Jughead smirk. He started stammering, "I-I... h-huh... w-would it be...?"

Jughead bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud as he continued to watch the scene before him. Ms. Grundy had a smirk of her own on her face, and she raised an eyebrow at Archie. "Perhaps, Mr. Andrews, you could focus on my lesson, instead of Ms. Lodge. Goodness knows you need all the help you can get."

The class tittered with laughter as Archie slumped in his seat. Jughead shook his head, rolling his eyes at the hopelessness of his friend. _Yet another reason why girls only result in trouble. _He glanced up at the question on the board, and picking up his gnarled pencil (Math was right before lunch), quickly jotting down the equation. Eying it, sizing it up, he started in on the first part. _Carry the two..._

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, and more importantly for Jughead, lunchtime. Snatching up his hat as he slammed his binder shut, he jumped out of his seat and was out the door before the bell finished ringing.

And subsequently nearly crashed into Betty Cooper, who had just escaped her own class, which happened to be right beside his. Grabbing her elbow as he steadied them both, Jughead grinned down at his friend, "Wo-ah Bets'! Where's the fire?"

Betty pulled away from him, her face tinting red as she blushed, "Sorry Juggie! I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Eh. No harm done." Slinging an arm around her shoulder, he started pulling her down the hall. "But just in case you did damage me, you can walk me to the cafeteria."

Giggling, Betty slipped her arm around Jughead's waist. "I guess I can do that for you. Think they'll serve something edible today?"

Jughead snorted, tilting his beanie back on his head, "Edible? Yea, right. In this school?"

"You're probably right." The blond giggled again, nudging his stomach with her elbow, "But if the food is so inedible, why do you eat it?"

Pulling away from Betty, Jughead grinned, rolling his shoulders. "Cast iron stomach. I can eat just about anything."

She crossed her arms, laughter glittering in her eyes, "Anything, huh? You sure?"

Jughead raised an eyebrow, a smirk flitting across his face, "Just about. Why, you got a challenge for me or something?"

They had come to the lunch line, and both of them grabbed trays as they started for the concession. Betty nibbled her bottom lip, glancing shyly away from her friend for a moment, "Well, I'm working on a new recipe at home, and I want to try it out on someone. If you're interested, you can come over tonight and try it out."

Jughead's wide grin appeared as his chocolate-brown eyes lit up. Laughing as he leaned forward to grab a cup of pudding off the counter, he said, "Of course! Your cooking is always spectacular! I wouldn't miss a chance at that for the world!"

Betty's face broke into her own grin as she said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into Jones!" Glancing over to their usual table, where Veronica, Archie, and the rest of their friends usually sat, she said, "My parents are out of town tonight, so I have to place to myself. I'd ask Veronica to come over..."

"But she has a date tonight, right?" Jughead interrupted, trying not to sigh as Betty's face fell. Rolling his shoulders again, he said, "Come on Betty. You've said how many times that you're not going to waste your time with those two anymore."

Betty turned her face away, her shoulders slumping. Quietly, she said, "I know what I said. But... it's still hard to see them together." Slipping into her seat, she glanced up at her friend. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know as well as I do how much love can hurt."

Now Jughead glanced away, a hint of a frown marring his features. He did indeed know the downside of romance. Years of watching Archie, and the recent divorce of his aunt and uncle had taught him more than he ever wanted to know about the harsher side of relationships. Steeling himself, he sat down beside the blond, and tapped her hand gently with his plastic spoon. "I know love is tough sometimes. But having a painful past doesn't mean you can't have a happy future. Don't forget that, alright?"

She gave him a little smile, tapping his hand with her own spoon. Leaning closer she said, "As long as I have wonderful friends like you around, I won't. Thanks Juggie."

Before Jughead could open his mouth to respond, they were suddenly joined by the rest of their friends. Reggie was chuckling at a joke Archie just gave, Veronica was exchanging gossip with Nancy and Midge, Dilton was trying to explain a math problem to Moose, and Ethel immediately pushed her way in between Jughead and Betty. "Hi guys! How in the world did you get here so fast?"

Wincing at her shrill voice, Jughead calmly answered Ethel, "We didn't bother going to our lockers. 'sides, I wanted to try and find some edible food before Ms. Beazly pulled out the Mystery Meat."

From across the table, Archie laughed, "No kidding. Mystery Meat looks a lot like last week's chicken/turkey casserole."

Everyone chuckled, and Veronica leaned against the redhead's shoulder, "Oh Archie. You're so funny today!"

Watching as Archie's face reddened, Jughead resisted rolling his eyes. He thought Archie was no funnier than what he was everyday. But when Veronica pulled out the compliments, it usually meant bad things for Archie. Not that Archie ever made that connection. Frowning slightly toward his clueless friend, he leaned forward so he could see Betty, "Hey Bets'?"

She looked up from her plate, her eyes strangely distant. But as soon as their eyes met, she blinked, twice, and the familiar cheerful light returned to her eyes. Leaning past Ethel, she asked, "Yea Juggie?"

Hesitating, Jughead looked around at his friends. Except for Ethel who was _still _watching him with her usual dreamy expression on her face, everyone else were in their own conversations. Just as he opened his mouth to asked his question, Ethel suddenly gasped dramatically.

"Oh, my god!! I just remembered! Tomorrow is December 6!" Faced with a table full of blank stares, the lanky girl rolled her eyes, and looking at Betty, said, "You know? National Purple Day?"

Every present female grinned with excitement, as the males groaned. Reggie grumbled, "Why does there have to be a _day _for purple? I mean, it's just a color, theres lots of them."

Jughead nodded in agreement with Reggie, "No kidding. And look what it does to people." He glanced down the table at the excited girls, who were already giggling about what they would wear, where they who go, and oh, my god, don't you think Archie would look good in purple?

Archie's head snapped up as he cried, "Hey! I'm _not_ going to wear purple for Purple Day!"

Reggie clapped the redhead on the back, "What he said! Real men don't wear purple!"

Jughead snorted, nearly choking on a gulp of milk. Eyes watering, Jughead asked, "Real men? Then what color would you describe Coach Clayton's sweater?"

Everyone turned in their seats as they watched the older man walking by. The color of his sweater? Deep purple. Reggie paled, coughing awkwardly as he turned back to the table, while the rest of the table laughed.

Veronica pouted expertly, sticking out her lip as she stared pleadingly at Archie, "Archie-kins! You can't _not _wear purple for Purple Day! That just wouldn't be _classy!_"

"Darn. I won't be classy tomorrow." Jughead muttered sarcastically. From across the table, Reggie grinned.

"But Ron! None of the guys are gonna be wearing purple tomorrow! If I do, I'll look like an idiot!" Archie whined, his eyes very wide as he tried to convince an unrelenting Veronica.

Reggie's grin widened, "And that's different from every other day, how?"

"Shut up Reggie!" Archie snapped, as the rest of the table chuckled. Turning towards Betty, he pleaded, "Betty, help me out here! Tell Veronica I can't wear purple tomorrow!"

Jughead glanced down the table to Betty, who was looking at Archie with a faint smile on her face, clearly amused by him. Meeting Veronica's eyes across the table, her smile grew. "I don't think I can do that for you, Archie. If a guy wore purple for Purple Day, because his girlfriend asked him to, then I believe that that would make the guy's girlfriend pretty happy, right?"

Archie groaned, letting his head fall to the table with a thump. Reggie snorted, patting the immobile redhead on the shoulder. "Well, if Archie-kins here won't wear purple tomorrow, _I _might be convinced to do so." He leered at the girls, most of who rolled their eyes, "I _suppose _I could make an exception in my wardrobe for one day."

Jughead laughed, looking pointedly at Reggie's designer shirt. "Reg, do you even own purple clothing?"

The youth opened his mouth, closed it, blinked, then said, "Uh, actually, I don't think I do. Huh." Shrugging, Reggie said, "Oh well. Guess I won't wear purple after all."

Dilton nudged his glasses up his nose, grinning slightly at Reggie, "You knew all along that you didn't own any purple clothes, didn't you?"

Reggie laughed, tapping fists with the smaller boy. "'course I did. False hope for Carrot-top always makes for lots of amusement."

More laughter rose around the table as Archie sat up to give Reggie a dirty look. Returning to his meal, Jughead smiled to himself. _I'm so glad I never have to deal with that kinda stuff. Girls are always asking you to do crazy things, expecting you to jump up and down in excitement over it. _

"Oh, Juggie?" Betty's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Betty leaning forward in her seat, looking past Ethel to see him.

"Yea, Bets'?" He said, leaning forward to meet her blue eyes. Ethel glanced back and forth between them, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Could you bring a pair of onions tonight? I'm gonna need them for my recipe."

Jughead immediately grinned. "Of course. I'll grab a few from my kitchen on my way over tonight."

Still looking between him and Betty, Ethel asked, "Onions? What are you two up tonight?" Jughead still didn't recognize her expression.

Betty answered, "I invited Juggie over tonight. I'm cooking something a little different, and Jug's gonna be my guinea pig."

"Genie pig?" Jughead sputtered indignantly. "I prefer the term 'food taster'!"

The blond giggled. "Ok. Sorry Juggie. Food Taster."

Rolling his eyes, an affectionate smile on his face, Jughead pushed away from the table, his meal finished. "I gotta go you guys. Got a project I need to get started on."

"Why? Whens it due?" Betty asked, glancing up at him.

He chuckled embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck. "In about an hour."

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes.

/

Part 1 of 2. Interested in part two? Say so!

Review!


End file.
